Fantasies Come True
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: One afternoon during lunch in the school cafeteria, Atemu notices that Yuugi refuses to look at him and remains skittish. When approached with the subject, Yuugi panicks and runs off. Once caught, the little hikari reveals it is because of a dream he had


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profess the fact that I own Yuugiou. So please do not sick any lawyers on me, for I am but a poor college kid, mmkay?

Warning(s): Yaoi and hentai (oh. And fluff. Definitely fluff)

Long live the support of Atemu(Yami)xYuugi fans!

(Yuugi POV)

As Jonouchi, Honda, Seto, Atemu, Bakura, Mai, Otogi, Ryou and I all sat around the table at the cafeteria, I pulled out a magazine from my bag. Food sat on my plate (as did everyone else's) but I had no appetite. Hiding my face behind the magazine, I could feel my cheeks redden.

"Aren't you hungry, hikari?" I heard the sweet voice of my pharaoh ask. Vigorously, I shook my head that was still hiding behind the opened pages of _Anime Insider_. "Well, you should still eat something." He continued. "You don't want to get sick, do you?" Again, I shook my head but made no moves to eat my food.

"Is something wrong, Yuug?" Jonouchi asked.

"Uhm..." I said quietly. "No..."

"Then why are you reading a magazine when you could be talking to us?"

"Probably because he would rather be doing _anything_ then sitting at a table with you losers." Seto grumbled.

"If that's how you feel, then you should leave." Jonouchi snapped back, annoyance ringing from his voice.

"I can't." Seto muttered, obviously angered himself. "You're making me sit here." I could tell from Katsuya's success laugh that he had won. After that episode, the others seemed to forget about the fact I was hiding and went on with their conversations around me. At least, everyone disregarded me except the one person I wanted to: Atemu.

Sitting there for 10 minutes, never once flipping a page in the magazine, sweat started to form on my forehead. I was painfully aware that Atemu was staring at me. I did not have to see it to know; he was a part of me. I could sense him everywhere. To check my theory, I slowly peaked my head out from behind the comfort of the Edward Elric's face. Sure enough, I caught him. He appeared to be eating his corn with a dinky plastic white spoon; but I could see that his crimson eyes were watching me. Panicking, I jolted up from my seat. "Sorry, guys. I have to go to... uh... the library! I'll see you later!" They all stared at me, having been just made aware that I was with them. Grabbing my still filled tray of food, I snagged my backpack before rushing to the trash cans to throw it away. From there, I tossed the tray onto the little window that lead to the kitchen and bolted out the door. I ran all the way through the courtyard to the back of the school where the shadows gathered during the early afternoon. Sliding down to the grass, I attempted to catch my breath.

"That was close..." I breathed out, sweat dripping from my forehead.

"What was close?" Recognizing the voice, I let out a yelp of surprise and jumped to my feet. Wide eyed, I stared at Atemu.

"Ho- how did you get here?" I choked.

"I followed you. The sennen puzzle always keeps us together, Yuugi." _Of course,_ I thought. _Stupid question_. And yet I had so longed to get as far away from him as possible.

Clutching my bag to my chest, I stepped slowly away from him. Atemu looked hurt as he noticed this. "What's wrong with you, Yuugi? You have been acting really strange today. Did I do something I am not aware of?" Silently, I shook my head. "Then why are you scared of me?"

"I'm not..." I stopped myself, suddenly becoming immobile. I _was_ scared. But not because of the reason he thought. I was scared of myself; of what I would do. I did not want to lose control and end up affecting him in a negative manner.

"Then what is it?"

Shaking my head once more, tears blossomed in my eyes. "I.. just..." He stepped closer to me, breaking the gap between us. Shaking slightly, I held onto the bag as I refused to meet his eyes. "I...had this dream."

"A dream?" Atemu repeated, slightly confused. I nodded my head.

"About... you and me." I never was good at hiding anything from him.

Atemu laughed. "And this was a bad thing?" Reaching out his hand, he lifted my chin. I read the shock I saw on his face when he registered my tears.

"I... you... we..." I whispered, unable to say the words I wanted to, although they floated around my head. My face heated up as I struggled to say what I needed to tell him.

"What?" He asked, his voice velvetty and soothing as he gently stroked my cheek with his delicate fingers.

"We...slept together." I replied. Atemu was taken aback.

"What?" I mistook his astonishment for not having heard me. Annoyed with myself, I snapped,

"We had sex, alright?" Atemu's jaw fell open. Feeling ashamed and embarrassed, I tore myself away from him and ran off. Tears ran down my burning cheeks as I extended our distance.

_Why did I have to say that? _I yelled at myself. _I am such an idiot...!_

Even when we got home that night, I still could not bring myself to look at him. My grandfather was away for the evening, spending it with an acquaintance of his downtown. The house was eerily quiet as both of us sat in our shared room. I tried to keep my mind concentrated on my homework, but the more I attempted to keep my focus from Atemu, the more I seemed to think about him. He must have been aware of this because, after a half an hour, he slid off his bed and moved over to mine. I had my head bent over my mathematics book, but I found it increasingly hard to even pretend I was interested. Finally, annoyed, I slammed my hand down on my book and looked up at my pharaoh. "What?" I snapped.

"Were you serious?" He asked. I paused.

"About what?"

"The dream. You weren't lying to me?"

_That_ got me annoyed. "You know I wouldn't lie to you, Atemu! Besides, why would I even make that up!" Atemu did not reply to my question; only kept his gaze focused slightly to the side.

"Was... was it good?"

I openly gaped at him as his cheeks started turning red. "What the hell kinda question is that?" I demanded.

Atemu shrugged. "A simple question. Was it?" Although he still seemed embarrassed, he was able to rise his head and look me right in the eye. Caught off-guard, not knowing how else to answer him, I replied honestly.

"...yes."

"Would you like to try it out for real?" This time, I was speechless. Staring at him, dumbfounded, Atemu took the oppurtunity to move forward and kiss me. He pushed my books off the other side of the bed and moved in even closer. Wrapping his arms, around my waist, he lifted me onto his lap. After breaking away, I bit my lower lip before gazing upon him in worry. As I watched him, my fears began to die away. I knew, as I always had known, that there was nothing to fear in Atemu's arms.

"Do you want to do this, Yuugi?" Atemu choked out, his mouth dry.

"Hai." I smiled, feeling tears surface at the base of my eyes despite myself. Noticing this, my pharaoh removed one of his arms from around my waist and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, lowering my head so my chin met my chest. "I'm just happy and worried and excited and frightened ... all at the same time." Atemu chuckled, wrapping his arms around me once again. Leaning forward, he placed a sweet and gentle kiss on my forehead.

"It's okay, Yuugi. I'll be gentle." I laughed, able to meet his gaze again. Shaking my head, I replied:

"That's not what I am afraid of. I just..." My voice faded instinctively in embarrassment as I mumbled what was on my mind. "I just want to make you feel good, and.." Atemu's laughter echoed throughout the room, the noise magnified in comparison to my small voice.

"Don't even worry about such silly little things, Yuugi." He kissed my nose gently. "You always make me feel good. Why would this make me feel any different?" I opened my mouth to answer the question but Atemu cut me off before I could utter a sound. Smirking, he said, "Never mind. Don't answer that." Severing any further conversation between us, Atemu once again leaned closer and kissed me. His tongue slid slowly out of his mouth, tasting and savouring my lips. Excitement burst throughout my body, causing my fingers to shake as I held onto him. Finally, as I allowed my emotions to take over, I licked the tip of his tongue as it passed into my mouth. The taste of my pharaoh was a craving I could never satisfy. I was addicted to it; dependent upon it.

Eventually Atemu pulled out of the kiss. My eyelids half-closed, my vision of the room around us grew hazy. My cheeks felt hot; as if the temperature in my body had arisen to a dangerously high fever level. My koi must have noticed this, for he, too, blushed as he looked at me. "I love you, Yuugi." He whispered, his voice barely audible. My heart thumped in my chest as our eyes remained locked. He did not kiss me again, as I had hoped he would. Instead he removed my shirt so I sat in his lap, shirtless and vulnerable. Atemu kept his gaze locked on mine, except when his vision was obscured by the removal of his shirt. From there, he removed his pants and I watched in silent awe as they appeared to slide eloquently from his slender legs. Everything about this moment seemed so perfect; so surreal. I was almost terrified to close my eyes in fear that all of this would turn out to be a horrible daydream concocted by my selfish desires.

Naked in front of me, Atemu reached out his hands to remove my pants. Smirking, I did them myself. After tossing them to the floor, my pharaoh did not even wait until they had landed when he embraced me. Moving so we laid flat on the bed, his body dominated mine- reminding me of that scene in _The Lion King_ where Nala and Simba were playing 'pinned ya!' in the Elephant Graveyard. Pressing his lips softly against mine, Atemu's right hand brushed gently against my left cheek. Breaking away, he rested his forehead against mine. With his eyelids closed, I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"I love you, hikari." He whispered again. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." I choked out, smiling at him. "Now shut up and kiss me you fool." Atemu laughed aloud.

"How long have you waited to say that?"

"A long time, actually." I giggled before lifting myself up and catching his lips again before bringing him back down. My fingers brushed through his glossy hair as his arms slid beneath my body to hold me around the waist. As minute after minute zoomed past us, we did nothing but hold each other close and kiss. I could feel and sense every part of his body. Running my hands up and down his arms, I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside me; to have the ultimate desire of being with him come true. Wrapping my legs around his thin waist, I clung onto his body as if I was in danger of falling. Suspending our kiss, a thin line of saliva connected the two of us together. It snapped and ricocheted onto Atemu's chin. Laughing, I moved closer to lick it from his face. He smiled sweetly at me, his crimson eyes consumed with passion and longing. I returned his smile, flushing at his strong gaze. I attempted to meet his emotions in my own eyes as we stared into each other. In the end, it was him who abandoned this action. Moving his body down, he kissed my right shoulder blade softly before placing one sweet kiss after another down my chest. "A..Atemu..." I muttered, trying to gain his attention.

"Hai?" He whispered, his voice softly silent.

"Stop... please..."

Jerking his head up, worry and anxiety danced across his eyes. I felt my throat choke up instinctively as I read what Atemu must have thought by my statement: that I was unwilling to go through with this. Smiling softly, I shook my head as I lifted my hand to his face. "I didn't mean that." I reassured him quietly. "Just..." thinking for the right words was too irritating. Instead, I decided to show him. Pushing him, we laid flat on the bed once again; only this time, I was the one on top. Unable to resist the urge, I smirked and said, "Pinned ya." Atemu laughed.

Sitting up on his waist, I leaned down and kissed his chest. I kissed between his pecs before sliding my tongue from my mouth and slowly licking down the center of his chest. He reached out both hands to encompass mine as I continued to pleasure him. After licking all the way down to his navel, I moved back up to first lick his right nipple, then his left. Clutching my hands, Atemu pressed his head back onto my pillow and sighed heavily. A small smirk played on the edges of his lips as, with his eyes closed, he soaked up every sensation. Upon completing his chest, I let my tongue slide up his throat to his chin and finally back to his mouth. There, he licked my tongue openly without closing our lips to a full kiss.

"Yuugi..." he breathed out, his voice hoarse. "Can I...?" Smiling, I nodded my head without verbalizing a response. Atemu sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Picking up the lubrication bottle from the side table, he squirted some onto the middle and index fingers of his right hand before rubbing them onto my ass. I shuddered, clinging tighter to him as he made contact. "What's wrong?" He asked, watching me. "Is it too cold?" Biting my lower lip, I nodded my head. Chuckling, he said, "Don't worry, koi. It'll get warmer." As he massaged it in, I realized that the cold did fade away. I relaxed my body against his strong chest, resting my cheek against his left shoulder. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to become wrapped in everything that I was feeling. Atemu and I were actually going to have sex. Even though it was happening at that moment, it was still a thought that was hard to believe; as many times as I had thought about it and wanted it, it was _truly_ going to happen. I beamed, letting the warm ecstacy of the moment wash over my every pore. I was going to sleep with the person I loved more than my universe.

Atemu slid his fingers deep into my ass, making me wince unexpectantly. "I'm sorry, hikari." he whispered, feeling my body jolt. "It might feel weird, but-"

"No, no." I shoved his thought aside. "It just startled me is all." Pulling away from his body, I gazed into his eyes. "I love you." I whispered, brushing my lips against his. He returned my kiss as he continued to get me ready. After pulling away, he looked me deep within my eyes and I knew what was coming. Without speaking, Atemu removed his fingers before slowly and entering into my body. "Ah..." I cringed once more. This time, the feeling was twenty times more uncomfortable; and nothing had even happened.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi." Atemu stated, his voice effected by the tug of his tears. "I don't want to hurt you."

Opening my eyes, I looked deep into my pharaoh's shining orbs. Smiling, I nodded my head. "Wakateru(I know)."

"I'll go slow. I promise." He swore before ever-so-slightly pushing himself more inside me. To have his cock within my body was a strange feeling; nothing like I had expected or seen protrayed in any porn I had watched before. It was uncomfortable and hurt. But as I gazed upon his heated face, all those feelings started to melt away. Feeling my heart jolt in my chest, I grabbed ahold of both of his hands. As he moved in deeper, my hands clasped around his tightly. The more time passed, the more used to it I became; until I was able to enjoy myself. The discomfort never went away, but my overflowing feelings for Atemu served as an escape for the pain.

"Are you still okay?" Atemu muttered, his voice even more hoarse than before. I smiled and nodded my head. Licking my lips slowly, I replied:

"I'm fine." He leaned down and kissed my lips, deleting the distance between us. I wrapped my legs securely around his body, gripping onto his slender, muscular build. He held me up with his left hand while his right traced down my side to my own waist. Holding my penis within his hands, he teased the head up it. Twitching in his arms, I started to moan.

"Ahhh... A..A(pant)..Atemu..."

"Yuugi..." He replied back into my ear. My aibou continued to toy my cock between his fingers, enticing the pre-cum to come out. Jerking more as my orgasm threatened to overtake me, his motions suddenly started slowing. Sweat dripped down my face as I pressed my lowered head onto his heaving chest.

"Why- why are you stopping?" I gasped.

Atemu chuckled. "I can't let you come (huff)... just yet there, Yuugi."

"...bastard." I muttered. This made him laugh again.

"I guess I am. But I want you to fully enjoy yourself." Inching closer, he spoke quietly into my ear. "For as _long_ as you can." As his hand once again started to play with me faster, he began to thrust himself deeper into me. I held onto his body, licking up his wonderful scent.

"Ahhh... Atemu..!" I gulped after several more minutes.

"Hai...?" He groaned.

"I... I can't hold... on much longer..."

"Then go ahead." He whispered. "Let yourself go." Shutting my eyes tightly, my breathing rate escalated as I entered my climax.

"Atemu!" I screamed, wanting to shout out my ecstacy to the world. "ATEMU!" Basking in this new found happiness, Atemu laughed as he watched me.

"Go ahead." He whispered again. Clinging on tighter to his body, I screamed as I came. It splashed onto the bottom of Atemu's chin and even on his chest. He laughed, sounding delighted until, moments later, he had his own orgasm. Drained and defeated, we slid back onto the bed together, Atemu holding me tightly in his arms as we continued to stay connected. Eventually, our breathing returned to normal and the pounding in our chests faded. "Are you alright?" He asked, smiling as he looked deep into my eyes. I laughed lightly and nodded my head.

"I think..." I muttered, still smiling. "I think I am falling for you in a whole new way, pharaoh." Flushing at this, Atemu nodded his head.

"I'm glad I can make my hikari happy." He kissed my lips softly. Giggling, I gazed at him, feeling happier than I had felt in a long time.

"You always make me happy, Atemu." I licked his lips, feeling his arms pull me into his secure hold once again. Giggling as we kissed, I knew that I had indeed fallen for him all over again.

_Owari_.

This took me a LONG time to write, so please review! I will love you always, but not more than my pharaoh(sorry, minna!)


End file.
